They Don't Have to Know
by Happii Haden
Summary: Sasori is a vampire. Deidara is a neko. Deidara knows what Sasori did, and wants something in return. Sasori's unsure. Better than it sounds just read it. I suck at Summaries :


_**Heyyy guys! This was a request from Bloodstainedhowl ^^ so prepare for this shiz!**_

_** Warnings: DeiNeko and VampSaso, man smex, and uhmm sorta Teacher-student...hope yu dont mind Bloodstainedhowl!**_

_** Disclaimer: I own nothin bishies! **_

__The redhead sighed as the bell rang, dismissing the class for the end of the day. He was glad to have finally gotten rid of those brats. "Mr. Akasuna, yeah!" a blonde cried out as he ran up to the older male. The redhead, Sasori Akasuna, frowned and turned to face the blonde. "yes, Deidara? What ever could the issue be now?" the blonde blushed, "uhm, my locker is stuck. I was wondering if you could help me, yeah" Sasori's expression went from aggravated to really aggravated. "can't you get someone else to help you, brat?" he growled out.

Deidara frowned, "no one else will" he mumbled. "and why not?" Sasori asked, already grabbing his things going out the door. "because nobody like me, yeah" that stopped Sasori right in his tracks. "what do you mean by that? What about that loud mouthed imbecile? Or the the girl with the blue hair?" he asked now turning around to face Deidara. The blonde shook his head, his hair flying back forth. "they pick on me" the redhead gave a low grumbled before sighing, "come on, before you miss your bus...again"

The blonde smiled and hugged his teacher, "thank you, Mr. Akasuna!" he nuzzled his head into the other's man chest. Now, Sasori did think the kid was cute. But, their was a secret that kept him from having the little blonde to himself. That and the school wouldn't be too happy about a teacher-student relationship. "you're cold, yeah. How come?" Deidara asked as Sasori unjammed his locker. "I don't know. I just am" Sasori shrugged and opened the locker, "there. Now don't bother me anymore." the redhead felt his throat become very sandy and itchy. His voice was low and gruff. Deidara smiled, "okey Mr. Akasuna" the blonde grabbed his stuff and closed the locker. With that he ran off to catch his bus. "stupid brat" Sasori shook his head and left.

~With Deidara~

The blonde sighed. He knew. He knew all about his teacher Mr. Akasuna. How could he not? The redhead was the one that had killed his family. Yeah, you heard right. The redhead had killed the blonde's family. Back when he was about five. He sighed again and walked in empty house. Deidara sat down at his desk in his room and started his homework. Truth be told, even though said redhead did kill his family, he felt strangely attracted to him.

"meoooww" a small furry creature rubbed itself against the blonde's leg. Okey, maybe not his whole family. "hey Ozora" he smiled and picked the kitten up, sitting it on his desk like usual. The kitten was a light gray with dark gray stripes and was really fluffy. Ozora purred and rubbed Deidara's hand. The blonde giggled, "okey okey" he let his own ears and tail poke out. "you want a treat, Ozora?" the kitten meowed again. Deidara smiled and picked the kitten, placing it on top of his head. It wasn't unusual for the small kitten to ride on top of his master's head.

"hm, how bout some milk an-" a loud crash interrupted the blonde. Ozora hissed, at the doorway leading to the living room. Deidara quickly, ran to his room and locked the door. "I was not expecting that" the blonde ran a hand through his hair. Ozora jumped down from his head to his lap and to the closet. Ah yes, the closet. He and Ozora had hid in there when his family was attacked. "okey, yeah" he stood up and quietly got in the closet with the kitten. Ozora climbed onto the blonde's lap and rested his head on its paws.

In the living room, Sasori was standing there looking at a broken flower pot. "oops..." he muttered. He didn't mean to knock it over. It just was in the way. "I haven't been here in so long...why am I even here?" he questioned himself. Honestly, he didn't know. The redhead's throat was burning and for some reason, he was compelled to go here. He sniffed the air a bit and cringed. "cat" he blanched. Not that he hated cats...it's just he didn't like the horrendous odor they left. Though, this smell was familiar to him. "hm" Sasori hummed, following the scent.

Long ago, he had killed everyone who lived in this house. They were a family of nekos. A father, mother,a little girl, and a cat. No one else. But, this scent. What was it? The smell led him to a room. Sasori went to open the door but, it was locked. Obviously someone was here. Plus, he could feel the heat from the doorknob. His senses were very strong and accurate.

With unbelievable strength, he opened the door easily. The smell hit him hard. Whoever they were, were obviously scared shitless and alone. Sasori smirked, maybe he would get to eat tonight. The redhead's half lidded eyes looked over to a white shuddered closet. He gave a low chuckle. Slowly, as if the other could sense his presence, which they probably could, he walked to the closet. Swiftly, Sasori opened the door looking at his new quarry.

The victim looked up sorrowfully at the redhead. Sasori's eyes widened and his mouth gaped a bit. "D-Deidara?" the blonde turned his gaze away and said nothing. Ozora, however, hissed angrily. The small kitten would protect his master with all he had. Sasori was unfazed by this and crouched down to be eye level with Deidara. "what are you doing in here?" he asked, his voice still raw and husky. Blue eyes glared up at Sasori, "I live here, yeah" the redhead frowned at the boy's broken voice.

Sasori took a full notice of the boy's extra features. "you're a neko?" Deidara humphed and let Ozora. "yeah. If we're gonna play twenty questions, why are you here?" Ozora sat in front of Deidara, watching Sasori with an evil glare. "I...I honestly don't know" Sasori said truthfully. The blonde stood and walked past Sasori, Ozora following. Sasori got up and followed Deidara. "how long have you lived here?" Deidara was now in the kitchen, resuming what he was previously doing. "since I was a baby, yeah" "impossible" the redhead said.

"it's true, yeah. And I also know," he placed some cookies on a plate and put them on the bar. Ozora climbed up there and began to eat one. "you killed my family" Deidara placed the bowl of milk down for his kitten. Sasori sat in shock, not saying anything. The blonde poured himself some, "you want some, yeah?" he asked looking at the redhead. Sasori shook his head. "oh yeah...vampire right..." he put the milk up and stood on the opposite bar of Sasori. "Deidara...I'm s-" 

"don't apologize. You didn't know me then. It wouldn't have made a difference if you didn't kill them, yeah" the blonde said, almost sadly. Sasori gazed at the blonde. His throat was still burning. Why he had not jumped the blonde yet? He didn't know. "I guess I should be taking my leave then" he said, standing up. Deidara grabbed his wrist, "please don't" he blushed. Ozora watched in curiosity. "and why not?" Deidara let go of his wrist and Sasori took this as a sign to go. The redhead turned his back ready to leave, when a pair of arms wrapped around from behind him.

Was Deidara seriously hugging him? After he had known that Sasori had killed his family? And was ready to kill him? "Deidara" he said, in his usual bored manner. He got out of the blonde's grip easily and turned to face the younger. "Mr. Akasuna, please stay?" the redhead sighed, "you don't have to call me that" Deidara blushed and looked at the ground, "I don't know your first name, yeah" "Sasori" the redhead said. Deidara nodded, "you have a lovely name" Sasori shrugged, "I guess..." then unexpectedly, Sasori was pulled into a hug again.

The redhead sighed, "must you?" Deidara nodded into his chest. "why do you not want me to leave, brat?" the blonde sighed and said quietly, "because...I'm attracted to you" the blonde looked up and stood on his tippie toes. Their lips barely brushing. "Deidara" Sasori said warningly. He didn't want to hurt the small blonde. The burning in his throat had intensified. "Sasori" the blonde whispered, before gently closing their lips together.

Sasori tried to calm himself. His senses were going crazy just from the simple touch. The blonde closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other, trying to keep him from pulling away. Both knew Sasori could easily pull away but, that didn't stop the younger from trying. The redhead's normally cold skin, felt as if he were on fire. Why was these sensations happening? Was it because of Deidara? Before he knew it, a cat like tongue poked at his lips asking shyly to be let in. the redhead groaned his head and let his eyes slip close, before wrapping his arms around the brat's waist.

Deidara was happy, that the redhead didn't try to pull away. And was even happier when the redhead obliged to deepen the kiss. Sasori slid his tongue in and played with Deidara's in a game of dominance. Of course, the winner being Sasori, he decided to let his blonde play around a bit. Deidara gave a small whimper when his tongue ran over the sharp teeth in Sasori's mouth. The whimper was enough to set Sasori's already lustful and hungry state to the max. He abruptly pulled away from the kiss and quicker than lightning disappeared.

The blonde frowned at the loss and that Sasori had ran off. The small kitten came from behind him and nudged his leg. Deidara gave a small smile, "it'll be alright Ozora" the cat mewled and Deidara walked to his bedroom, the small kitten following behind.

~the next day~

Sasori was at his desk grading papers. His students working diligently. Though he was bothered. Deidara had yet to show up for class. It was only ten minutes into class, so he could be just running late. But Sasori couldn't help but feel concerned. Another ten minutes passed by until the blonde came rushing through the doors. "sorry Mr. Akasuna" he muttered, a blush dusted across his cheeks. Not to mention a few scratches. Sasori sighed, "I do not tolerate tardiness, brat. You will be staying after class" the class laughed at the blonde.

Deidara frowned, "yes, Mr. Akasuna" he muttered before going to his seat. Some of his classmates teased him until the bell rang. "Iwa" Sasori said before the blonde could leave. The younger boy sighed softly and walked up to his teacher. The redhead looked around before gently caressing the blonde's cheek. "Deidara, what happened?" nobody was near by so it wouldn't matter. Deidara blushed and placed his hand on top of Sasori's. "nothing Sasori...I just got into a disagreement with some others, yeah" the redhead sighed and removed his hand, placing his lips upon Deidara's cheek. Almost like he was shy, he let his tongue poke free and lick at the wounds.

The blonde blushed and gripped Sasori's hands. The redhead smiled and pulled away. "there" Deidara felt his cheek and their was no more cuts. "thanks, yeah" Sasori smiled, "no need to thank me" he assured. "you should proably head to your next class now." the blonde nodded. He was about to leave when an idea hit him. He ran back up to Sasori. "Sasori...I know you won't hurt me. So don't be so afraid of this" the redhead gave a confused look, "what do you me-" he was cut of by a pair of lips, pushing against his. Deidara's hands rested on the desk as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between Sasori's lips. The redhead didn't expect this to happen. He quickly reacted by pulling away, covering his mouth, as if Deidara had given him a disease. But in fact, it was to hide his teeth.

"Sasori, yeah. You don't have to hide from me" the blonde smiled, removing the redhead's hand and giving him another kiss. Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand, "Deidara you're playing with fire" the blonde looked up, "then let me get burned, yeah" Sasori shook his head, "no, I don't want to hurt you" Deidara snatched his arm away. "you won't! I know you won't!" he said, upset. The redhead looked at the boy. He had changed his appearance. The blonde was in his neko form again, though this time his eyes were a dark bluish green. "Deidara just go" the blonde shook his head. "why are you so afraid, yeah? You and I both know you would never hurt me!"

The redhead sighed, "you don't know that" Deidara frowned, "then why do you care? If you wanted to hurt me, you wouldn't care" "Deidara, I never said I wanted to hurt you" Sasori explained. "but you would? Even if you didn't want to, yeah?" the redhead sighed, "Dei-" "don't even try to convince me otherwise, yeah" Sasori sighed, "just get to your next class Deidara..." Deidara didn't budge, "no...besides this is your planning period, so it's perfectly fine" the redhead shook his head, "Deidara, you'll be la-" the bell rang throughout the building, signaling that if you weren't in your class, you were late.

"already late, yeah. Might as well stay" Sasori shook his head, "brat, do you want me to get in trouble? You know its against the law right?...if you're going to stay in here, just sit down" he sighed, moving away to write notes on the black board for next class. Deidara did but all opposite, he followed Sasori and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Sasori...we aren't like those humans...we have our own set of laws. It doesn't matter what age you are" he whispered in the older male's ear. Sasori shivered, "it doesn't mean it still isn't right"

"Sasori, please...my younger sister was engaged. Engaged to a twenty-four year old." Sasori sighed and turned around, the blonde still holding onto him, "Deidara...I just can't...what if I accidentally bit you? What would you do then? It hurts to have a vampire to suck your blood." the blonde nuzzled his head into the redhead's chest, "I know, yeah...but from my studies, biting doesn't hurt if your having sexual intercourse" Sasori's eyes widened at the statement. It was true that biting was pleasurable when having sex. But he couldn't! Not with his student! The younger blonde! The boy that he had taken his family away from! Th- "please? Master Sasori?" Sasori hit rock bottom.

"what did you call me?" the redhead gaped down at the blonde. "Master Sasori~" Deidara purred, kissing the other's neck and loosening his tie to gain more access. Sasori let out a low growl sound before grabbing the blonde's chin making him face him. Deidara looked up at the other with a lusty gaze. "Master ,yeah?~" Sasori groaned before crashing his lips against the blonde's.

Deidara wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, deepening the kiss. Sasori did the same, looping his arms around the blonde's waist. The redhead slipped his tongue in massaging Deidara's, sucking on it, doing all kinds of stuff to make the blonde go crazy. "ahh~ please Master, do not tease me, yeah!" his tail wrapped around Sasori's arm. "mm, your so delicious..." Sasori groaned.

The blonde ground against the older, mewling in satisfaction when their crotches rubbed together. Sasori groaned and began kissing down the blonde's jaw to his neck. He bit down gently on the skin, just nibbling. Sasori had to use every will of power he had, to not bite Deidara. He could feel his pulse underneath his lips. "mm, Master please...I'm so hot~" Deidara rubbed himself closer, trying to get the redhead to move farther along. Sasori growled and bit a little harder. Some blood escaped and Sasori licked it up. His pupils dilated and he began lapping at the blonde's neck hungrily. Deidara whimpered some. He knew what was going to happen. He had planned it to happen this way.

Sasori heard Deidara's whimper and he lost it. His eyes turned a deep maroon and he looked at Deidara, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "it's so hot when you call me Master. You know that? It makes me horny as fuck. I bet you'd love for me to pleasure you with my cock, huh?" he chuckled and licked his outer ear shell. "your blood is so divine~" he said sniffing Deidara's neck. Sasori gave him one last glance before smirking and kissing his neck, and biting.

Deidara nearly let out a scream. It was painful as fuck. He wanted to scream as he felt Sasori suck the life out of him. "ah...Master Sasori..." he said softly, his voice fading. Sasori removed his fangs, returning to himself after a bit. His eyes widen when Deidara fell against him. "D-Deidara?" he poked the blonde, who wasn't moving. Sasori's eye widened in realization, before he grabbed him and jumped out the window taking the small boy to his home.

When he got there, Ozora, the usual cute little cat, was now a huge demon like cat. Sasori held Deidara closer, "I didn't kill him. He has some pulse but I have to heal him quick" he explained, quickly setting Deidara on the couch. He bit his own wrist and opened the blonde's mouth, making him take it. He titled his head so it would go down his throat and not drown himself. Ozora came in, back in original size, carrying a small bag full of a purple liquid. "what is it?" the cat meowed. "...alright I'll just make him drink it?" he put the bag to the blonde's lips. The cat meowed again. Sasori cut the bag open with a claw and did what he did when giving the blonde his blood.

Once the liquid was all gone, their was nothing that he could do but wait. He hated waiting but, for Deidara, he would. He would wait as long as it takes.

Around twelve Deidara woke up. He saw that he was in his living room,...still alive. "damn it, yeah" he said rubbing his neck. There was no bite marks. "hm? Strange" he mumbled before getting up to get some milk. Ozora was already asleep so he was the only one awake. He needed the peace anyways. He grabbed the gallon of milk and poured it into a glass before putting it up and taking a couple drinks of it. "I guess I could watch some TV or something" he muttered, turning around. "why would you do that?" Deidara's breath caught and his eyes widened. He dropped the glass of milk in surprise and stared at the intruder. "M-Master Sasori..." he gulped.

Sasori frowned, "answer me...why would you do that, Deidara?" the blonde looked away sadly, before starting to clean up the broken glass. "take a wild guess, yeah" the redhead sighed and watched the blonde finish cleaning. "Deidara" he cupped the blonde's cheek. Deidara blushed nut avoided eye contact. "Deidara, please look at me" the blonde hesitantly looked at Sasori. "what?" "don't ever do that again. You hear me?" Deidara scoffed why shouldn't I?" he said, slipping away from the vampire's grip. "did it ever occur to you that some people actually care?" Sasori followed him into the living room. "no. simply because you're not a person"

The redhead sighed, "well. I do care. And so does Ozora. Who would take care of him if you were to die? Did you ever care to think about what he would feel? Did you think about how I would feel?" Deidara sat on the couch and folded his arms. Damn that vampire for being right. "whatever" Sasori sat next to Deidara, "come here" "I'm already here" "no closer..." the neko narrowed his eyes, "aren't I close enough?" their was a moment of silence before the blonde was pulled into a lap. "now you are" Deidara wanted to laugh, but held it in. "Deidara, about earlier...you were being serious?" the blonde blushed and sank into Sasori's chest, whispering, "yes..." another moment of silence. "Deidara..." "what?" Sasori tilted the blonde's head up and kissed him.

Deidara's eyes widened. Sasori was kissing _him_! Not Deidara kissing Sasori! Sasori kissing him! He leaned up more, kissing the vampire back. The kiss gradually deepened, when Sasori pushed the other male down on his back. Deidara moaned and locked his arms around Sasori's neck. The vampire lapped at the blonde's bottom lip, asking for entrance. It was gladly accepted as Deidara opened his mouth, letting his own tongue coming out to play. Sasori thrust his tongue in, loving the sounds the blonde made the two wet muscle rubbed together.

"mm, are you sure you want to do this?" Sasori asked, when he removed his mouth from Deidara's. The blonde nodded quickly, and pulled the other's head down so their tongues could dance again. Sasori let him, as he himself was already wanting the blonde out of his clothes. Apparently, Deidara was thinking the same thing, as he was trying desperately to undo Sasori's shirt. The redhead chuckled and removed his lips from the neko's. "eager?" "about as much as you" Deidara teased. Sasori laughed and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. "watch my eyes" he said calmly. Deidara almost pouted but looked at Sasori's eyes only. He only now noticed that they had changed to a light honey color. He heard the sound of clothing drop onto the floor and looked at Sasori's now bare chest. "temptation to great, eh?" Deidara blushed, "shuddup"

The redhead laughed before taking the blonde's shirt off. The blush on the blonde's face darkened and he shivered at the coolness of Sasori's own torso, now pressed up against his. Sasori brushed his lips against Deidara's neck, just lightly kissing the skin. The blonde's breath caught, but came out as a content sigh when Sasori just kissed the skin gently.

"Master Sasori..." Deidara pleaded as he tugged on the older male's pants. Sasori chuckled and removed his pants. "better?" Deidara nodded and kissed the redhead. The vampire kissed back, he gave a playful growl when he felt the blonde neko's tail run down his back and down to play with his boxers. Deidara undid his jeans and slid them down, his tail moving away from Sasori's back. "you're so beautiful" Sasori whispered as he kissed the blonde's lips. Deidara blushed, and muttered under his breath. The redhead chuckled and shifted a bit, so their erections met.

Deidara gasped as they brushed together. "M-Master..." he breathed out. Sasori ground their erection together, testing the blonde's reaction. He got what he'd been hoping. A pleasure filled moan. "ahh, Master Sasori~" Deidara gripped Sasori's shoulder's. The redhead placed his hands on the blonde neko's hips, hooking his fingers into his boxers. He slowly pulled them down, the boxers getting kicked down further by Deidara. The redhead then removed his own. Deidara felt like they were in slow motion. He was hornier than fuck. He needed Sasori in him now!

The blonde neko's eyes widened when he saw the size of Sasori's length. "Master...I don't think you'll fit, yeah" Sasori chuckled, "I think I will" he teased, before kissing the blonde. Deidara opened his mouth wanting to deepen the kiss. Sasori slid his tongue in and let their erection slide over each other again. Deidara gasped and shuddered. Sasori pulled away and Deidara was scared for a moment, thinking Sasori didn't want him anymore. But then felt three fingers against his lips. He caught on and took one into his mouth, lightly sucking. The cat like tongue ran over the finger, as if it were a lollipop. Once the finger was coated he switched it with the other. He repeated the process with the third finger.

"now this might hurt...I need you to relax your body, alright?" Deidara nodded and wrapped his arms around the redhead, his tail doing the same but to Sasori's left arm. The redhead pressed a slick digit against the ring of muscles. He slowly pushed it in, making Deidara cringe. "you'll get use too it" Sasori whispered. Deidara nodded and tried to relax once again. Sasori moved the finger in and out, trying to get the blonde neko use to the feeling of something moving in him. Soon enough a small mewl was rewarded.

A second finger was added and Deidara winced. Sasori kissed his neck, before sucking gently. The blonde relaxed and rocked back on the fingers. The last finger was added quicker than the other. "Master" Deidara whined. "sorry" Sasori said, moving the fingers in and out. The finger scissored occasionally, stretching Deidara for what was to come. "mm, Master...please I'm ready, yeah~" Deidara gasped out, when Sasori's finger's brushed his prostate.

Sasori kissed Deidara's cheek, removing his fingers and then placing his length at the red virgin entrance. "Master" Deidara tried his hardest to relax. Sasori slowly pushed into the blonde, going in by inches, so Deidara could get use to his size. Once, he was fully in, he waited for the blonde to adjust. "m-move" Deidara moaned, in slight pain. "you sure?" "please Master" Deidara rocked his hips. Sasori nodded and kissed Deidara fully on the lips, pulling out and thrusting back in. The neko held in his scream from the pain, by biting his bottom lip. Sasori moved slow at first and place gentle kisses along the blonde's neck and collar bone. "oh faster!" Deidara moaned when the head of Sasori's cock brushed his prostate. Sasori did as he was told and went faster.

The blonde threw his head back and forth, his hair flying. "ahh Master! Harderrr~" he moaned. Sasori grunted and slammed into the blonde beneath him. Deidara screamed in pleasure and his tail curled around Sasori's arm more. "a-ahhh...yessss~ ohhh" Deidara panted, moving his hips in sync with Sasori's thrusts. The redhead grabbed the blonde's hips and made him thrust backwards hard. "Master~! ahh again~" Deidara screamed as his prostate was hit. The redheaded vampire grinned and thrust into the blonde with unnatural strength.

"Master! moree~! ahh!" Deidara moaned, loudly. The redhead leaned down and started to kiss at Deidara's neck lovingly, going harder and deeper into the blonde's ass. The neko moaned, "I'm soo closeee~" he cried out. Sasori chuckled and bit gently on the skin, "do you deserve to cum, Deidara?" he asked teasingly. "I mean after all, you did give me quite the scare." "ah please! Master Sasoriiii~" Deidara whined. "alright alright" Sasori chuckled, moving a hand to the blonde's weeping member, he gave it like strokes. Deidara mewled and arched his back. "is it alright if I feed a bit?" Sasori asked, making sure it was okey with the neko. "ahhh yeah" the redhead fisted the blonde, lightly kissing over Deidara's pulse. "Master~" Deidara moaned. Sasori growled slightly and bit. The blonde let out a pleasured moan before coming all over Sasori's hand. The redhead moaned in the back of his throat, sucking the sweet tasting blood. With a hard thrust he came inside the blonde. Deidara moaned and gave a satisfied sigh. "mm, Master..." he moaned, playing with Sasori's short red hair.

When Sasori had his fill, he removed his fangs and pulled out. Deidara smiled and pulled the other male down, so he could sleep next to him. Sasori grabbed a cover that was now on the floor and covered them. Deidara nuzzled into Sasori's shoulder, "I love you, Sasori, yeah" Deidara whispered, kissing Sasori's non beating heart. The vampire sighed and held the blonde, "I love you too"

Even though he was a vampire with no emotions, he couldn't help but feel them the slightest when with Deidara. He would make an exception for the blonde neko. During the days, nobody noticed the secret glances the two shared often. Or any of the times Deidara had to stay after class. And only Deidara noticed how the redhead's heart only beat when he was there. Sasori gave the saying 'my heart only beats for you' its literacy.


End file.
